


Fun and Games in the Loud House

by AdrianaLoud1996



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaLoud1996/pseuds/AdrianaLoud1996
Summary: A series of one-shots where the Loud family and other characters play various games. Some chapters may be longer than others.





	1. Go Fish

Lincoln was sitting in his room writing an essay for school when there was a quiet knock on the door.

He opens the door and sees Lucy standing there, “Hey Luce? What’s up?” Lincoln greets.

“Do you know where the cards are?” Lucy asks.

“Cards? Like playing cards?” Lincoln wonders.

“Yeah. Rocky’s downstairs and the two of us want to play some cards,” Lucy explains.

“Alright, hold on,” Lincoln starts to rummage through the drawers of his dresser.

When he finally finds the pack of playing cards, he hands them to Lucy.

“Here you go. And yes, they’re all there, all 52 of them,” Lincoln says.

“Thanks Linc, wanna play with us?” Lucy asks.

“I wish I could but I actually have homework. Sorry, say hi to Rocky for me,” Lincoln explains.

“That’s too bad. See you later Linc,” Lucy steps into the hallway and closes the door behind her.

She’s about to walk downstairs when she peeks inside Lisa’s room. She sees Lisa laying on her bed with a bored look on her face.

“Lisa? You Ok?” Lucy wonders.

Lisa looks up at Lucy, “Of course I am. I’m just bored and I want to do something different besides experiments,” Lisa sighs.

Lucy gets an idea, “Hey, um, my boyfriend Rocky is downstairs. Wanna play cards with us?” Lucy wonders.

Lisa gives a grin as she gets up from her bed, “Sure, I’m a fan of card games. I’d love to play,” Lisa accepts the offer.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rocky is casually sitting on the armchair in the living room when Lucy and Lisa walk down the stairs.

“Hello my little vampire. Is this one of your sisters?” Rocky says as he looks up at Lucy.

“Yep. Rocky this is Lisa. Lisa, Rocky,” Lucy introduces.

“So you’re Rocky Spokes. We finally meet,” Lisa greeted as she extended her hand out. Rocky grins and shakes her hand.

“So, what game did you have in mind for us to play?” Lisa wonders.

“I was thinking Go Fish,” Rocky suggested.

“Ooh, Go Fish sounds like fun,” Lucy comments.

She sits on the floor facing the front door, Rocky sits across from Lucy facing the stairs, and Lisa sits next to Lucy with her back towards the dining room. After Lucy removes the jokers from the deck and tosses them aside, she hands the deck to Rocky.

“Rocky boo, would you be a dear and shuffle the cards for us?” Lucy begs.

“Of course princess,” Rocky takes the deck and shuffles the cards.

After he shuffles them twice, Rocky also deals the cards facedown until he, Lisa, and Lucy each has 5 cards. He then places the rest of the deck in the middle. The trio picks up their cards and holds them in their hands.

“So remind me again, if we have cards that match, we put them down right?” Lisa asks.

“Yes,” Lucy reminded.

Lisa removes two queens (the queen of diamonds and the queen of spades) from her deck and places them on the floor next to her. Now Lisa has three cards left in her deck.

“Ok, we’ll go counter-clockwise. So I’ll start, then Lisa, then Lucy,” Rocky suggests. He looks down at his deck.

“Got any 6’s?” Rocky asks around.

“Nope,” Lisa says.

“Go Fish,” Lucy says.

Rocky draws a card from the center deck and now he has 6 cards.

“Got any aces?” Lisa asks.

“I do,” Lucy gives Lisa an ace of spades and Lisa removes an ace of clubs from her deck. She places both aces next to her. Now she has two cards in her deck.

“Got any 4’s?” Lucy whispers.

“Ooh, sorry babe, I don’t,” Rocky says in disappointment.

“I don’t either, so Go Fish,” Lisa says.

Lucy draws a card from the middle deck. When she sees that the card she just drew was a 7 of diamonds, she places it next to her as she removes a 7 of hearts from her deck.

“Got any...queens?” Rocky asks.

“I do,” Lucy says. Rocky places his queen of clubs next to him.

“Look at that, it’s the queen of hearts,” Lucy shows Rocky her card which was in fact the queen of hearts, “Off with your head!” Lucy taunts while waving her card in front of Rocky’s face. (A/N: For those who don’t know, Lucy referenced the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland, who was known for famously saying “off with your head”).

Rocky immediately understood the reference and lightly chuckled as he snatched the card from Lucy’s hand.

“Hey lovebirds, does anybody have a king?” Lisa comments.

Lucy looks down at her cards, “Um...oh wait that’s a jack, no I don’t,” Lucy says.

“I do, here’s a king of clubs,” Rocky removes his king from his deck and hands it to Lisa.

Once she removes her king of diamonds from her deck, she sees that she has one card left.

“Well would you look at that. Only one card left,” Lisa says smugly.

Lucy and Rocky look at Lisa and drop their jaws at the fact that Lisa only has one card.

“What the heck? Where did all your cards go?!” Rocky gasps.

Lisa points to her two queens, “I had these two queens at the start of the game,” She then points to the ace of spades that Lucy gave her, “And Lucy gave me this spade.” Lisa gives Rocky a smirk, “And you just gave me a king.”

After realizing he just made Lisa one step closer to winning, Rocky slaps the side of his head.

“This is why we should have more than 5 cards in this game,” Lucy sighed in exasperation.

“Sorry Lucy, but those are the rules,” Rocky sighs, “Anyway, it’s your turn.”

“Does anybody have a 9?” Lucy questions.

“Sorry love, Go Fish,” Rocky sighs.

The card that Lucy draws from the middle deck is a jack of hearts, so she places it next to her as she removes a jack of diamonds from her own deck.

“Ok, does anybody have a 5?” Rocky inquires.

“Here you go,” Lucy hands Rocky a 5.

“It’s my turn, all or nothing,” Lisa says, “Do either of you have a 3?”

Rocky looks at his deck and nervously bites his bottom lip after realizing that he does have a 3. He could either sacrifice his 3 and make Lisa win the game or he could lie and make her Go Fish.

“Uh...nope, Go Fish,” Rocky lies.

Just as Lisa is about to reach for a new card, Lucy interrupts.

“Rocky bear...no cheating now,” Lucy scolds while wiggling her finger.

Lisa looks over at Rocky and raises her eyebrow suspiciously. Rocky could tell that Lucy was giving him a disappointed look, despite the fact that her eyes were concealed.

“Ok, fine, I do have a 3,” Rocky sighs while handing Lisa a 3 of diamonds.

After retrieving Rocky’s card, Lisa places her remaining card on the floor in front of her.

“Looks like I win,” Lisa comments.

“Rocky. Why did you lie?” Lucy wonders in disappointment.

“I’m sorry my little bat. I just wanted the game to go on a little longer,” Rocky sighs as he looks down in shame.

Taking pity on her sister’s boyfriend, Lisa gets an idea, “We can play another game, or even a couple more games,” Lisa suggested.

“Sure, I’m down with that,” Lucy states.

Rocky looks up at the two Loud sisters and smiles as he gathers the cards to shuffle them again so they can keep playing Go Fish.


	2. Egg and Spoon Race

“I can’t believe we don’t have any eggs,” Lana groans in disappointment as she, Lynn, Luna, and Luan sit in the backyard.

“Don’t worry dudettes. Linc said Clyde has some eggs. He should be on his way right now,” Luna reassures, trying to lighten the mood.

“To be fair, we have spoons,” Luan points out as she fiddles with the three spoons she’s holding.

About 30 seconds later, Lincoln and Clyde walk into the backyard, with Clyde holding a carton of eggs.

“Uh Clydesdale, we only needed 3 of those since only me, Lana, and Luan are racing,” Lynn says.

“I figured to bring a whole carton just in case you guys wanted to race multiple times,” Clyde explains.

“And I decided to race too,” Lincoln comments.

“Then you’ll have to go in the house and get your own spoon,” Luan tells him.

“No problem, I’ll be right back,” Lincoln walks towards the house and goes inside to get a spoon.

“Let me see your eggs,” Luna says as she holds her hands out.

Clyde approaches her and hands her the egg carton.

Luna opens it and sees that a whole dozen eggs are inside, “Nice job Clyde. Are they boiled nice and hard?” Luna says.

Clyde’s eyes widen as he realized what Luna just said, “You’re supposed to boil them?!” Clyde gasps.

“Well yeah. If they aren’t boiled, then they’ll break and make a huge mess,” Luna explains.

“Whoops, those are brand new, so I just brought them over today,” Clyde whispers as he shyly rubs the back of his head.

“Uh...Ok I think we should be alright. If we make a mess we’ll just clean it up,” Luna says as she rubs the back of Clyde’s shoulder.

“Thanks, can I stay and watch the race?” Clyde wonders.

“Of course you can bro,” Luna reassures.

“Alright, I got me a spoon. So let’s race,” Lincoln calls out from the back porch.

Everybody except Clyde gathers around Luna, “Alright dudes, here’s how this works. Each of you grab an egg and put it on your spoon. This tree is the starting line and the garage is the finish line. You have to make it to the garage without dropping your egg. The first person to make it to the garage without dropping your egg wins,” Luna explains the rules.

Lincoln, Lana, Lynn, and Luan each grab an egg from the carton and place it carefully on their spoon. Then they stand in a line side by side in front of the tree and look intensely at the garage. 

“Ok, you guys ready?” Luna squeals in enthusiasm.

The racers extended their arms straight and narrowed their eyes in concentration. Luna raises her arm in the air, “On your marks, get set, GO!” Luna yells as she drops her arm.

And they’re off: Luan and Lynn are in the lead, neck and neck. Luan’s egg started to wobble, “Woah, woah, woah,” Luan whispered.

As Luan started to slow down because she was scared to drop her egg, Lana picked up speed to catch up to Lynn. Lincoln was in last place but he started to walk a little faster.

“Linc, try to imagine you’re carrying your egg baby,” Clyde suggested. (A/N: This is a reference to a recent episode called “Shell Shock”).

“Ok,” Lincoln says.

Lincoln places his hand about 5 inches away from his egg as he keeps walking towards the garage.

Unfortunately as Luan struggled to keep her egg balanced on her spoon, she trips over a patch of dirt and falls, her egg flying through the air and cracking on the ground.

“Aww, my egg cracked. Well I guess the yolk’s on me,” Luan joked as she got up from the ground and dusted herself off. 

Now that Luan was out of the race, Lincoln started to walk just a little faster, but also did his best to avoid the egg yolk in the yard.

Lana was catching up to Lynn, but failed to notice her shoelaces were untied. She stepped on her loose shoelaces and wobbled forward. Even though she was able to stop herself from landing on the ground, Lana’s egg was unfortunately not so lucky as if fell right in front of her feet.

This meant that Lincoln and Lynn were the last ones in the race, and they were both about 3 feet away from the finish line. Unlike Lincoln, who was taking large slow steps while still holding his hand next to his egg, Lynn scurried towards the finish line while carelessly trying to balance her egg on her spoon. Out of nervousness, Lynn’s arm started to shake, which caused her egg to quietly rattle on her spoon.

“Come on, come on, come on. Oh I swear to God if you break on me,” Lynn shivers as she inches closer to the finish line.

Finally, Lynn walked past the garage with her egg still intact: she won the race.

“Yes! I did it! I won!” Lynn cheered.

She was so thrilled that she won that in a moment of victory, she slammed her spoon and egg on the driveway.

“Woo-hoo! Touchdown!” Lynn hollers.

Lincoln casually strolled next to her and stared at her.

“In your face Linc!” Lynn taunted.

“You may have won the race, but I’m the one who kept my egg from breaking,” Lincoln says smugly. 

Lynn looks down and sees that her spoon is on the driveway and her once perfect egg is now broken with the yolk seemingly staring back at her. She looks back at Lincoln and blushes while giving a nervous smile.

“Hey dudes, you up for round two?” Luna calls out as she opens the egg carton.

Lincoln and Lynn nod as they walk towards Luna.


	3. Telephone Part 1

“You’re gonna love this game. We play this all the time,” Lincoln says happily as he pats Rocky on the shoulder.

Today all the Louds (excluding Leni, Luan, Lisa, and Lily) and Rocky are playing the classic game of Telephone. Everybody is gathered in the living room: Lori and Luna are sitting on the couch, Lynn, Lincoln, and Lucy are in front of the fireplace, and the twins and Rocky are in front of the TV. Everybody is also standing at least a foot away from each other so they aren’t too close.

“So Rock, here’s how this game works,” Lynn starts explaining, “People gather in a circle or line.”

“Then someone thinks of a word or phrase and starts to whisper that word to the person next to them,” Lori explains.

“The players keep whispering the word all down the line,” Lincoln jumps in.

“The last person in line announces what they heard and we judge whether or not it was even close to what the starting word was,” Luna says.

“So...basically it’s a whispering game where we try and remember and repeat what the previous person said?” Rocky simplifies.

“Exactly,” Lucy comments.

“You’d be surprised how different the end result is compared to what the starting word was,” Lana points out.

“Ok, so I’m gonna start,” Lori says. She looks at Rocky, “Since you’re at the end of the line, you announce what you heard from Lola.”

“Got it,” Rocky says, giving a thumbs up.

“Ok, you guys ready?” Lori asks as she rubs her hands together.

“Yep,” Everybody says.

Lori leans over and whispers something in Luna’s ear.

“I knew you were gonna say something like that,” Luna says as she nudges Lori’s side.

Luna gestures her hand towards Lynn, making Lynn walk towards her. After Luna whispers the message, Lynn walks to Lincoln and yanks his ear.

“Ouch! You’re pinching my ear!” Lincoln whines.

Lynn cups her hand over Lincoln’s ear and starts whispering.

“Huh?” Lincoln asks.

“No repeats, pass it on,” Lynn urged.

Lincoln whispered to Lucy, who then whispered to Lana.

“What are you saying?” Lana questions.

“Go, pass it on,” Lucy urged as she lightly pushed Lana’s shoulder.

Lana shrugged and whispered to Lola. After staring at her twin in confusion, she finally passes the message to Rocky.

“What?! That doesn’t even make sense,” Rocky comments.

“So Rocky, what did you hear?” Lori asks. Everybody leans forward to see what the end result was.

“Um...what I heard was…‘I kent wet fork Boobie Butt-Butt Beer to camp rover’??” Rocky stuttered.

Lynn and Lana started snickering like crazy. Everybody else’s eyes widened. After seeing everybody’s reaction, Rocky starts to feel embarrassed.

“That’s not it?” Rocky says in an ashamed tone.

“I said ‘I can’t wait for Bobby Boo-Boo Bear to come over,’” Lori clarified.

Rocky blushed, “Oops,” He whispers.

“It’s cool bro. That’s what makes this game so fun,” Luna reassures.

“Ok, so is it my turn now?” Rocky wonders.

“Yeah,” Lincoln says, “So you whisper to Lola and we keep going until we reach Lori.”

“Got it. I’m gonna do something a little easier,” Rocky takes a second to think of what to say. When he finally has it, he leans over and whispers in Lola’s ear.

“(Gasp) Eeee!” Lola squeals.

Lola eagerly whispered in Lana’s ear, who then whispered to Lucy. Lucy looked towards her boyfriend and tilted her head in confusion. She cupped her hand over Lincoln’s ear and started whispering.

“Is that really what you heard?” Lincoln asks.

“Pass it on, big brother,” Lucy urged.

Lincoln faced Lynn and violently squeezed her ear. “Ouch,” Lynn groans.

“That’s payback for pinching my ear earlier,” Lincoln says as he starts whispering the message to Lynn.

Lynn starts snickering as she passes the message to Luna. After Luna receives the message, she whispers to Lori. Lori’s eyes widen as she stares at Rocky.

“What did you hear?” Rocky wonders.

“Uhh...what I heard was…‘I lick loosely with alone my farts’,” Lori stammers.

Everybody’s reaction is as follows: Lola gasps, Lana and Lynn burst out laughing, Lincoln and Luna give blank stares, and Lucy quietly says “What?!”

“I’m just gonna take a wild guess here and say that is not what you said,” Lori comments in an embarrassed tone.

“No, that is not what he said!” Lola shouts as she crosses her arms.

“Calm down,” Rocky says, “What I actually said was ‘I love Lucy with all my heart.’”

Once everybody realizes what Rocky’s actual message was, they react very intensely. Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lana, and Lola squeal like crazy, Lincoln smiles, and Lucy places her hand on her heart.

“Oh, Rocky!” Lucy gets up from her spot and runs towards her boyfriend. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him in a tight hug.

“I really mean that too,” Rocky whispers, not knowing that everybody heard him say that.

“Eeee! I ship them now!” Lola squeals.

Suddenly, the front door creaks open, and someone knocks on it as they open it; it turns out to Bobby.

Lynn takes notice of him. “Hey look, it’s Butt-Butt Beer,” Lynn taunts.

“Shut up, Lynn,” Lori scolded. 

She faced her boyfriend, “Hey, Boo-Boo Bear,” Lori greets lovingly.

“What are you guys doing?” Bobby asks.

“We’re playing Telephone,” Lucy answers, with her arms still around Rocky.

“Telephone? Oh, you mean the whispering game. Can I join?” Bobby begs.

“Sure, why not,” Lincoln says while shrugging.

“Wait, before we get going, I gotta ask. Earlier when Lola said she ships Lucy and Rocky...what does ship mean?” Lynn asks.


	4. Slapjack

“I’m glad we’re playing cards today. We never really do anything together anymore,” Lola comments.

Her and Lana are sitting across from each other on Lola’s table where she usually has tea parties. Lana was mixing up the cards in her hand, which is what she had to do since she doesn’t know how to shuffle.

“I know, it really has been a while since we bonded,” Lana replies, “But what really surprised me is that you want to play Slapjack. I thought you hate this game.”

“I never said I hated it. It just kinda bothers me when we both reach for a card but you end up slapping my hand really hard,” Lola explains while rubbing the top of her hand.

“Oh, do I hit you hard? Sorry about that,” Lana apologizes, “I guess I get a little too over-eager. I’ll try and be careful this time.”

“Thanks,” Lola says.

Lana stops mixing the cards, “You ready?” She asks.

“Yep, so you deal,” Lola replies.

Lana holds the deck of cards in her hand and puts one card face up in the middle of the table. It’s a king of spades.

“Watch out, that’s a king,” Lana warns.

Lana puts another card down, it’s a three of diamonds. This continues for about 9 more cards. The tenth card that Lana puts down is a jack of hearts.

“HAH!” Lola screams as she slams her hand down on the table.

“Geez, calm down,” Lana says.

“Sorry about that. Again, I got excited,” Lola comments.

“Ok, now that you found the first jack, you get the jack and the cards underneath it,” Lana explains.

“Alright, got it,” Lola gathers all the cards on the table, including the jack.

“Alright, let’s keep going,” Lana continues to deal the cards onto the table.

It’s not until she has dealt 15 cards that Lana finally comes across a jack of clubs. Both twins eye the card, but Lana was quicker, so she slammed her hand on the table.

“Got it!” Lana shouts.

“Dang it!” Lola cries as she facepalms herself.

“Oh, don’t be a baby,” Lana mumbles, unaware that Lola heard what she said.

The young tomboy gathers all her cards and places them on the floor next to her.

“Alright, so we each got a jack. There’s two more somewhere in this deck, so if we each get a jack, then we’ll tie,” Lana explains.

Lola keeps her eye on the table and rubs her hands together in anticipation. Once Lana deals, Lola nervously bites her bottom lip as she hopes she’ll get another jack. 20 cards later, a jack of diamonds shows up on the table. Lola smacks her hand on the table, but Lana’s hand hits her twin’s.

“Oh, sorry. Here, you touched it first, so you get it,” Lana, being a good sport, removes her hand from underneath Lola’s hand.

“Really? Thanks sis,” Lola says gratefully as she gathers all the cards.

Lana deals some more cards until a jack of spades shows up on the table. Now it’s all come down to this. If Lola gets the jack, then she wins. But if Lana gets it, then they tie and nobody wins. The twins both raise their hands in the air and get ready to pounce for the card. SLAM! Turns out both their hands land on the corner of the card at the same time. Both their eyes widen in surprise.

“So...what does this mean?” Lola wonders.

Lana looks at her twin, “Would you want to play again?”

Lola shrugs her shoulders, “Sure we can play again. Or we could even play a different game. I just want to hang out with you.”

“Really? Well that’s nice of you,” Lana says.

She’s so grateful for what Lola has said that she pushes the jack towards her twin, “Here you win.”


	5. Simon Says

“Ok guys, we’re gonna go over this one last time,” Lori groans as she places her hand on her forehead.

Lori was standing in her room facing Leni, Lola, Lucy, and Luan. The three stared at Leni with impatient looks on their faces.

“Leni, here’s how this game works,” Lori began, “I’m gonna be Simon…”

“Your name isn’t Simon. You’re Lori,” Leni interrupted.

“(Sigh) I know my name is Lori. But in this game, my name is Simon. It’s like playing pretend. Understand?” Lori says, trying to be as patient as possible.

“Playing pretend?” Leni thought for a moment, “Oh, you mean like that time Lola forced me to pretend to be her slave while she pretended to be queen of the world?”

Lucy and Luan look at Lola with confusion, making her give a nervous smile.

“Uh...sure, just like that,” Lori says, “So during this game, we’re all gonna pretend my name is Simon.”

“I’m going to give you guys tasks that you have to do. However, you only have to do it when I say ‘Simon says’. Got it?” Lori explains.

“So if you don’t say ‘Simon says’, we can’t do it?” Lola wonders.

“Yes. Leni, do you understand?” Lori asks while looking hopefully at her roommate.

“Um...I think so. But if I mess up, please don’t be mad at me,” Leni begs.

“We won’t,” Luan says reassuringly.

“Ok, let’s get started,” Lori began, “Simon says...raise your right arm in the air.”

Lori, Luan, Lucy, and Lola raise their right arms in the air. However, Leni raises her left arm. Luan nudged Leni’s side with her elbow. When Leni looked at her sister, Luan gestured for Leni to raise her other arm.

“Whoops,” Leni whispered to herself as she put her correct arm in the air.

“Good. Now Simon says...jump up and down,” Lori instructed.

Everybody did what they were told and jumped up and down. This continued for about 30 seconds.

“Simon says stop!” Lori commanded. Everybody stopped.

A slightly smug look spread on Lori’s face, “Touch your forehead with your thumb,” Lori says.

Since Lori didn’t say “Simon says”, nobody does anything...except for Lola who places her left thumb in the middle of her forehead.

“Ha! I didn’t say Simon says, so you’re out,” Lori taunted while pointing at Lola.

Lola realized that she was in fact out of the game, so she got mad.

“Dang it!” Lola screamed as she swung Lori’s bedroom door open and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

“She’s such a sore loser,” Lucy commented.

“Ok, we’ll keep going,” Lori says, “Simon says...pet Lucy on the head.”

Leni stands on Lucy’s right side, Luan stands on Lucy’s left side, and Lori stands in front of Lucy. They all pat the little goth on her head, much to her annoyance.

“Simon says...repeat after me: you’re a cute little goth,” Lori instructed.

“You’re a cute little goth,” Everybody teases Lucy as they continue to pet Lucy’s head.

Lucy crosses her arms to show annoyance, but small red streaks start to creep on her cheeks. What? Could she help liking being called cute?

“Simon says stop and step away,” Lori commands.

Everybody does what they’re told and the blush from Lucy’s cheeks disappear.

“Stick your finger in your mouth,” Lori says, a smirk creeping on her face.

Unfortunately Leni obeys Lori’s request even though she didn’t say “Simon says”. Leni sticks her index finger in her mouth while Lucy and Luan stare at her.

“Leni...I didn’t say Simon says,” Lori pointed out.

“So?” Leni says while her finger was still in her mouth.

“Remember, you can’t do anything unless I say Simon says. Since I didn’t say that, and you did what I told you to do, you lose. You’re out of the game,” Lori explains.

Leni gives a saddened look as she removes her finger from her mouth and walks towards her bed. She sits down on her bed and watches the rest of the game.

“Simon says hold hands,” Lori instructed. Luan and Lucy did what they were told and held hands.

“Simon says lay down facing the ceiling.” Luan and Lucy lay down and face the ceiling.

“Pound your fist on your forehead,” Lori says.

While still lying on the floor, Luan balled her hand into a fist and punched the middle of her forehead.

“Oww,” Luan whines.

“You know, I would feel sorry for you, but...I didn’t say Simon says. So you just screwed yourself over,” Lori laughs.

Luan sits up and has an unamused look on her face. “Well I feel dense. I guess you could say I didn’t think ahead. Haha, get it?” Luan jokes.

“Geez, even after you hurt yourself, you can still make jokes,” Lori groans. Luan walks over to Leni’s bed and sits down next to her.

“Well, I guess Lucy wins since she was the only one who followed Simon’s instructions,” Lori points out.

“Can we play again?” Leni wonders.

“You want to play again?” Lucy asks.

“Yeah, but can we change the game to Leni Says? Please?” Leni begs.

Lori, Luan, and Lucy can’t help but smile at their naive but innocent blonde sister.


	6. Go Whack a Noggin

A/N: Warning: This is NOT a real game! Do NOT try this at home!

Luan had just finished setting up Lynn’s baseball bases all over the backyard. Lincoln’s friend Rusty Spokes stood at home base holding a wooden baseball bat. He stares at the bat with a nervous facial expression. Now why would Rusty be nervous about playing a simple game of baseball with Luan? Well…

“Are you sure this is a real thing? It just...doesn’t sound right,” Rusty asks Luan.

“Of course it is. It’s just more common in Norway, Sweden, and Finland. It was popularized in the U.S. in St. Olaf, Minnesota,” Luan explains.

Rusty looked at the baseball bat in his hand, “Uh-huh...so how does this game work?” He asks nervously.

“You’re about to play Go Whack a Noggin. It’s a lot like baseball, except instead of hitting a ball, you whack yourself on the head,” Luan explains, a small smirk forming on her face.

Rusty takes the baseball bat and lightly taps it on the palm of his hand. When he realizes just how much it hurts, he nervously gulps.

“After 10 whacks, if you’re still standing, you take first base,” Luan says.

Rusty looks up at Luan, “I don’t know about this...It looks like it’s gonna hurt,” Rusty hesitates.

Luan leans her face closer to Rusty and smirked at him, “Come now Rusty,” Luan mumbles.

This was the first time a girl had ever been this close to him, so Rusty started blushing.

“Would I ever steer you wrong?” Luan whispers seductively while placing her finger underneath his chin and lifting his head up slightly.

Rusty’s face grows a brighter red, “W-well, I...I suppose not,” Rusty stammers.

“So go ahead,” Luan instructed.

Taking a loud gulp of air, Rusty raises the bat in the air and aims it right on the top of his head. WHACK! The hard wood slammed down on his head.

“Oww!” Rusty hollered.

“One,” Luan counted as she raised one finger in the air.

Rusty rubbed the place on his head where he just hit himself. He could tell that part of his head was red just by feeling it. Then he raised the bat in the air and hit his head again. WHACK!

“Ye-Oww!” Rusty howled.

“Two,” Luan counted while raising two fingers.

Rusty started to inhale sharply through his teeth while once again rubbing his scalp.

“Alright Rusty, you’re almost there. Just 8 more whacks to go,” Luan encouraged, obviously unfazed by Rusty’s cries of pain. This continued about three more times.

WHACK!

“Three.”

WHACK!

“Four.”

WHACK!

“Five.”

Before Rusty could hit his head any more times, the back door opened and Lincoln, Lucy, and Rocky stood in the doorway. Lincoln saw that Rusty just about to hit his head again, which made him panic.

“STOP!” Lincoln screamed.

Luan and Rusty looked up towards Lincoln’s scream. He, Lucy, and Rocky ran towards them.

“Rusty, Luan, what the heck is going on?!” Lincoln demanded.

The amount of harsh repeated blows to the head began to make Rusty feel dizzy and disoriented. However, he was able to somewhat explain what was going on.

“Y-your sister was teaching me to pl-play Go...Go Whack a Noggin,” Rusty stuttered.

It takes Lincoln a minute to realize what Rusty is talking about. “Go Whack…” When he finally realizes, he starts to get angry at Luan.

“Luan, you idiot! That’s not even a real game! It was a stupid made-up thing on The Golden Girls!” Lincoln berated while throwing his hands in the air.

Rocky looks at Rusty, “And you were dumb enough to fall for that?”

“H-hey, she was so convincing,” Rusty says.

He was so disoriented that he slowly lost his ability to stand, so he fell down to his knees and dropped the baseball bat on the ground.

“I don’t think you can walk,” Rocky comments. He looks at Lucy, “Come on Lucy, help me get him home.”

Rocky and Lucy got on both sides of Rusty and grabbed his arms as they started dragging him out of the yard.

When they were gone, Lincoln angrily glared at his older sister, “Seriously Luan? This is something Lynn would be doing. Heck, I don’t even think Lynn would be this mean,” Lincoln scolded.

“Come on bro, it was just a joke,” Luan says, “Someday he’s gonna look back on this and laugh.”

Lincoln is totally unconvinced of Luan’s explanation, so he picked up the baseball bat.

“We’ll see who’s laughing now!” Lincoln bellowed as he started chasing Luan throughout the yard wildly swinging that bat.

A/N: For those of you who don’t know, Go Whack a Noggin (which was technically spelled Gowhackanoggin) is a game that Rose Nylund from “The Golden Girls” made up that she supposedly played in her hometown of St. Olaf, Minnesota. For those of you curious enough, the specific episode where Rose talks about Gowhackanoggin is season 4 episode 5 “Bang the Drum Stanley”. The game itself as well as the town of St. Olaf are both entirely fictional and do NOT actually exist. Please do not take this chapter seriously and definitely DON’T play this at home.


	7. Musical Chairs Part 1

“Ok, last one,” Lori strained as she carried a dining room chair down the stairs to the basement.

“Thanks, put it over there with the rest,” Lynn commanded as she pointed to where the rest of the chairs were.

Lori carried the chair over to the other chairs. With the chair that Lori has added, there were 5 chairs facing back to back. A total of six players were going to participate in today’s round of musical chairs: Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, Ronnie Anne, Lola, and Lisa.

“Ok, all the chairs are ready,” Lori says.

“Thanks sis. You sure you don’t wanna play?” Lincoln wonders.

“No thanks. I think I’ll just be in charge of the music,” Lori comments as she steps over towards the stereo that was set up in the basement.

“I haven’t played this game since I was like 5. Can someone explain how to play it again?” Ronnie Anne requested.

“Of course. So what happens is Lori will start the music and we’ll walk in a circle around the chairs,” Lincoln explains.

“When the music stops, that’s when we stop walking and try to sit on a chair,” Luna says.

“Whoever doesn’t get a chair is out,” Lisa jumps in.

“There always has to be one less chair than the number of players. So in each round, we remove a chair,” Lola says.

“Whoever’s left standing is the winner,” Lincoln says as he places his hand on Ronnie Anne’s shoulder.

“Ok, I got it,” Ronnie Anne states.

“You guys ready?” Lori says as she prepares to turn the music on.

Everybody else gathers in a circle around the chairs, “Ready,” Everybody says.

Lori turns the stereo on and the song “We Will Rock You” by Queen starts blasting through the speakers. Everybody starts walking around the chairs, with Luna clapping and stomping to the beat of the song. The song plays for a total of 30 seconds before Lori finally shuts it off.

Everybody scrambles to try and grab a seat. Lisa jumped in a chair and Lola sat right next to her. Ronnie Anne sits down in the chair behind Lisa and Lincoln sits next to Ronnie Anne. Lynn and Luna try to simultaneously squeeze into the chair next to Lincoln, but since Lynn’s bottom was mostly on the chair, she gets it and Luna is out of the game.

“Aww, I guess I’m out. Oh well, at least I can jam,” Luna says as she gets up and walks towards Lori and the stereo.

“Let’s go for round two,” Lori announces.

The remaining players get up from their chairs and Lincoln removes one of the chairs so that there are 4 left.

“Go,” Lori announces as she turns the music back on.

Once again, Lincoln, Lynn, Ronnie Anne, Lola, and Lisa start walking around the chairs as the music blasts through the speakers. Once the music stops playing, the players scramble to the chairs. While Lincoln, Lynn, and Ronnie Anne were able to sit down without any sort of trouble, things were a little ugly for the two youngest Louds. Lisa and Lola eye the final chair and they both run towards it. Unfortunately Lola gets a little too rambunctious and shoving Lisa out of the way resulting in the little genius’ bottom landing on the hard basement floor.

“Oof,” Lisa yelped.

Luna took notice of this and ran over to her little sister.

“Lisa, you Ok?” Luna asks, worried.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Lisa answers. She glares at Lola, who’s sitting in the chair she just pushed Lisa out of, “If only I wasn’t pushed.”

Luna picked Lisa up off the floor and held her in her arms as she glared at Lola.

“Lola, did you push her?” Luna questions.

Lori walks over to Lola and the rest of the players get up from their seats and stand in front of Lola. Everybody stares at the young princess with looks of disapproval and hands on their hips.

Lola could no longer keep her bad deed a secret, so she confessed, “Yes I did. But come on, it’s not like I pushed her that hard,” Lola says.

“That’s not the point. Any more rough-housing and you’re not playing any more games for a while,” Lori warns while wiggling her index finger.

“Ok, I’m sorry,” Lola apologizes as she gets up from her chair.

“Uh, Luna. You can put me down now,” Lisa says.

“Oh, sure sis,” Luna does what she’s told and places the little genius down. The two of them follow Lori to the stereo, but not before Luna removes a chair.

Lori plays the music again and the four remaining players walk around the three chairs. 30 seconds later, it stops and they scramble for the chairs. Lola gets a chair and so does Ronnie Anne, however Lynn ends up using her hip to shove Lincoln out of the way so that she can snatch the final chair. Because he’s used to Lynn’s rambunctiousness and he didn’t end up on the floor like Lisa did, Lincoln’s really not bothered by this at all and instead just steps away like a good sport. However, before he does, he stands in front of Ronnie Anne.

“Try and win for me, babe,” Lincoln says as he strokes her hair and she looks up at him.

“Ahh!” Lola squeals loudly, making them both jump.

“What are you, the family shipper now?” Lincoln asks while looking at Lola.

A chair is removed and the music starts again. Once it stops, the remaining three players scramble for the chairs. This time, Lola is out of the game and it’s all come down to Lynn and Ronnie Anne, a.k.a the two tomboyish females of the group. Whoever gets the final chair of this round wins the game. After the chair that Lynn was sitting in gets removed, the music starts again. Instead of strolling casually around the chair as they have been doing, Lynn and Ronnie Anne instead have their fists clenched and are walking with stooped shoulders. They are both waiting intensely to pounce. 

The second the music stops, Ronnie Anne uses her elbow to smack Lynn out of the way and dashes towards the chair. She was able to situate her bottom on the chair, which means Ronnie Anne wins the game.

“Oh yeah! I win!” Ronnie Anne cheers.

“Sure looks like it, good job. And nice shoulder bump back there,” Lynn compliments.

“Thanks,” Ronnie Anne replies.

Lincoln walks up to Ronnie Anne and hugs her, with his nose touching her cheek. This makes Ronnie Anne blush and give a shy smile.

“And thank you,” Ronnie Anne whispers tenderly to her boyfriend.


	8. Bingo

Today was a particularly rainy day in Royal Woods. Luckily, Clyde had the perfect idea to combat the nasty weather; a game of Bingo. He loved playing Bingo with his dads, and he brought his Bingo set over to play with the Louds. Today’s participants were Clyde (of course), Lincoln, Lisa, Luan, Lana and Liam. Wow, seems like a surprise to see Liam here.

Anyway, everyone who was playing was gathered in the living room and sitting around the coffee table. Clyde had just finished passing out the white Bingo cards that were laminated in plastic and dry erase markers that the players use to mark their cards.

“I’m so glad you decided to bring Bingo today. I haven’t played it in forever,” Lincoln says happily.

“I used to have my own Bingo set a long time ago, but I don’t know what happened to it,” Liam comments.

“I’m just glad someone I know actually has Bingo,” Lana jumps in, “Before, if we wanted to play Bingo, we’d either have to go to an actual Bingo place or to Pop-Pop’s retirement home.”

“I had no idea you guys have such a high opinion of Bingo. But I’m glad you guys are so happy to be playing,” Clyde comments.

“We need one more thing before we play. A caller,” Lincoln says.

Just as he says that, Leni steps into the room from upstairs.

“Hi Leni,” Lincoln greets.

Leni looks over, “Hi. What are you guys doing?” Leni answers.

“We’re playing Bingo. Do you wanna be our caller?” Clyde explains.

“Caller? I thought you were playing Bingo, not Telephone,” Leni says.

“No Leni. A caller is the person who calls out the numbers and letters so we can mark it on our cards,” Lincoln explains, “You know, like B-5 and N-3.”

A smile shows up on Leni’s face. “Oh I see. I’d love to be your caller,” Leni squeals.

“Great,” Clyde comments. He gives Leni a plastic bag filled with a bunch of multi-colored cards. “These are the numbers and letters. It’s your job to pick one card at a time and tell us what number and letter is on each card.”

Leni takes the bag, “You got it,” Leni announces confidently.

While Leni sorted through the cards, Liam taps Lincoln on the shoulder. He leans towards Lincoln and starts whispering in his ear.

“Your sister’s mighty pretty,” Liam whispers.

“Well she’s 16, so stay away. I don’t need another one of my friends falling for another one of my sisters who are too old for them,” Lincoln whispers.

“I know she’s older, I just wanted to tell you I think she’s pretty,” Liam clarifies.

“Don’t forget to mark your free spaces you guys,” Clyde instructs.

“Oh right. Thanks for reminding us,” Luan says.

All the players use their markers to put an X in the middle of their Bingo cards on their free space.

“Ok Leni, we’re ready,” Lana says.

Leni picks out a red card from the plastic bag, “B-10,” Leni announced.

The players look carefully at their cards. The only person who has that particular number and letter is Lisa; who uses her dry erase marker to put an X on that space.

“N-14,” Leni announced again.

Both Luan and Clyde mark N-14 on their respective cards.

“I-5,” Liam and Lana have an I-5, so they mark those spaces.

“G-13,” Luan, Lisa, and Lana both have G-13. 

“N-7,” Lisa has N-7 so she marks that space. With a B, G, and N marked on her card, Lisa is just 2 letters and numbers away from getting a Bingo. She glances at her card and then looks at everybody else with narrow eyes, waiting in anticipation.

Clyde looks at Lincoln’s totally blank card, “Geez Linc, you don’t have any numbers,” Clyde teases.

“I know. Either I have a crappy card or Leni’s not a very good caller,” Lincoln says.

He looks at his card and then at Leni, who’s seemingly staring into space with a blank look. She then spots Lincoln looking at her and smiles warmly at him. “Eh, maybe I just have a crappy card.”

Leni pulls out a card from the bag, “O-39,” Leni announces. 

Lincoln’s in luck, he happens to have O-39. “Finally,” He whispers as he marks an X over his spot.

“I-10,” Leni calls out. Coincidentally, Lincoln also has an I-10.

“Ooh, I have an I-10!” Lisa squeals to herself. She’s exactly one more letter and number away from getting a Bingo. With an intense look on her face, she clutches her dry erase pen tightly in her hand. 

“B-2,” Lana has a B-2.

“G-47,” Lincoln, Clyde, and Lana mark their cards.

Leni pulls out another card from the bag, “O-9,” Leni announces.

“(Gasp)! O-9?! I have an O-9!” Lisa puts an X on her card over that space and then raises her card up in the air. “BINGO!!” Lisa exclaims.

Lisa’s excited outburst surprises everyone, specifically Clyde and Liam who have never seen the “oh-so-stoic” Lisa Loud act so ecstatic over a victory in Bingo. They all stare at her wide-eyed.

She notices how everyone is looking at her and she grins, “What can I say? I love Bingo,” Lisa says.

Clyde pulls back the curtain and sees that the rain has let up. “Hey, rain’s stopped. Now what?”

“Do y’all mind if we play again?” Liam asks with curiosity.

“Sure we can Liam,” Lincoln says with a smile.


	9. Charades Part 1

“Ok, it’s that time of the month, charades!” Lincoln announced happily.

Today Lincoln, Luna, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa were playing the classic game of charades. All of the competitors are sitting in the backyard and a large glass bowl with folded up pieces of paper in it was sitting on a coffee table.

“Who wants to go first?” Lincoln asks.

“How about me? I’m the oldest one here,” Luna suggests.

“Ok, it’s your turn,” Lincoln says.

He sits down on the ground with the rest of his sisters while Luna walks up to the glass bowl and picks out a piece of paper.

“Oh, I got this,” Luna says proudly. She places the piece of paper on the ground and faces her siblings.

The first thing Luna does is place her hand in front of her mouth and gesture it away from her mouth.

“Song title,” Lincoln says.

Luna nods her head and holds up three fingers.

“Three words,” Lucy says. Luna holds up one finger, “First word.”

Luna points to her feet and starts to walk to the right.

“Uh, march?” Lola asks.

Luna stops walking and shakes her head. She starts walking in the opposite direction.

“Walk. Walking,” Lucy points out.

Luna smiles and nods her head. She held up three fingers to indicate that she’s now going to give clues to the third word.

“Third word,” Lisa says. 

Luna points up at the sky.

“Sky,” Lincoln says, “Walk, sky, Walking on the sky?”

Luna shakes her head no. She keeps pointing at the sky.

“Walk the moon?” Lucy wonders.

Luna once again shakes her head no. She points specifically at the sun. Lisa looks up and sees that Luna is pointing at the sun.

“I’ve got it! It’s ‘Walking on Sunshine’!” Lisa answers ecstatically.

“Yes! You’ve got it Lis!” Luna squeals.

“Thank you, thank you,” Lisa says as she bows her head.

“Now come on. It’s your turn,” Luna says.

Lisa walks up to the bowl and removes a piece of paper. She unfolds it and smiles, “I know exactly how to do this.”

She faces her siblings and gestures an old-fashioned movie projector.

“Movie title,” Lincoln says.

Lisa nods and holds up two fingers.

“Two words,” Luna says.

Lisa turns to the side and gestures using a bow and arrow.

“Robin Hood!” Lola shouts ecstatically.

“Good job, you got it,” Lisa answers.

“That was so easy,” Lola comments, “Now it’s my turn.”

Lola walks up to the bowl and removes a piece of paper from it. She looks at what’s written on the paper but she doesn’t think she can do that.

“Uh, pass. I don’t know how to do that,” Lola whispers.

She tosses the paper aside and grabs another one from the bowl. She can do this one.

“Ok, ok, I got it,” Lola says as she faces her siblings.

Lola uses her hand to gesture using a TV remote.

“TV show,” Lucy says.

“Two words,” Lincoln says.

Lola sticks out her stomach and starts rubbing it.

“Hungry?” Lucy wonders.

Lola shakes her head no and continues to rub her stomach. This time, she makes a sickly face.

“Stomach ache?” Lisa asks. Lola shakes her head no.

“Pregnant? Is the TV show ‘I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant’?” Lincoln answers.

Everybody looks at Lincoln with strange looks on their faces.

“What? That’s the first thing that came to mind. Besides, the way her stomach is sticking out and the way she’s rubbing it, she looks like she’s pregnant,” Lincoln shrugs.

Lola shakes her head no. While still holding her stomach, Lola gets into a fetal position. Lucy recognizes her action as what she does when she’s full from eating too much.

“Full,” Lucy replies.

Lola was so ecstatic that someone finally got the first word right that she pointed both her fingers at Lucy while nodding her head like crazy. 

Lola then points to the house which is behind everybody. They all look towards the house.

“Full House!” Lucy cries, still deadpan.

“Yes you got it,” Lola congratulates her goth sister.

Lucy gets up and walks towards the bowl. She removes a paper, but decides to pass and choose something that’s easier to do. The second piece of paper is something she can do easily, but she needs some props from the garage.

“Hold on a second,” Lucy drops her paper on the ground and runs towards the garage. She returns with a large bag and a closed umbrella. She puts the bag and umbrella down next to her. She faces her siblings and gestures an old-fashioned movie projector.

“Movie title,” Lola says.

Lucy nods her head and holds up two fingers.

“Two words,” Lisa says.

Lucy opens the umbrella and shows it to her siblings.

“Singing in the Rain?” Luna asks.

Lucy shakes her head no. She holds the open umbrella upwards nice and high and picks up the bag.

“I know what this is, but I can’t think of what the name is,” Lincoln confessed while scratching his head.

Lucy looks up towards the sky and starts to make it look like she’s flying.

“Wait, wait, I got it! Mary Poppins!” Lincoln says.

“Yes you’re correct!” Lucy replies in a deadpan tone. 

“My turn,” Lincoln sprang up and ran to the bowl. He took out a piece of paper and knew exactly how to do the thing he picked.

He looks at his sisters and places his hand in front of his mouth and gestures it away from his mouth.

“Song title,” Luna says.

Lincoln nods and holds up four fingers.

“Four words,” Lola says. Lincoln holds up one finger, “First word,” Lola says.

Lincoln points to his lips and starts to pucker his lips like he’s giving a kiss.

“Lips?” Lisa asks.

Lincoln uses his hand to make a “keep going” gesture. He then starts rubbing his lips and making an “air kiss”. His sisters look at him with confusion and just kinda shrug. He touches the tips of his fingers to his lips and removes them, blowing a kiss.

“Kiss?” Lola says. 

Lincoln nods and holds up four fingers to indicate that he is going to give clues to the fourth word.

“Fourth word,” Lucy says.

Lincoln nods and runs towards the garden which is near the garage. He removes a rose from the garden and runs towards his sisters so he can show them.

“Rose…” Luna ponders.

Lincoln nods and then starts to kiss the rose’s red petals, which felt very soft against his lips. 

“Wait a minute, I got it! Kiss From a Rose!” Lola cries out loud.

“Yes!” Lincoln answers.

“I love that song,” Lola squeals.

“So has everyone had a turn?” Lisa asks.

Everybody nods.

“Do you guys wanna keep playing?” Lincoln wonders.

“Um, I don’t know. It’s up to you guys,” Lucy answers.

“You know what. Why don’t we? This was fun,” Luna suggests.

Everybody smiles and nods in agreement.


	10. Duck, Duck, Goose

One sunny afternoon, in the McBride front yard, the following kids were sitting in a circle on the freshly cut lawn; Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Rocky, and Penelope (Clyde’s partner for the Egg Baby project in the episode “Shell Shock”). They were playing a round of Duck, Duck, Goose today.

“I’m surprised we’re playing here at Clyde’s house,” Lincoln tells everybody.

“Well we always play games at your house. How bout a different location for once,” Clyde explains.

“Besides, I don’t want to be around your sister Luan for a while,” Rusty confesses while rubbing the top of his head.

“Right, because of the whole Go Whack a Noggin incident,” Ronnie Anne says.

“Yes,” Rusty answers, “I know it’s been a week since it happened, but I’m not taking any chances.”

“Hey Lincoln,” Rocky began, “Thanks for not inviting Lucy. I mean I love my little bat, but it seems like I’ve been playing games with her a little too much. It’s nice to have a little break,” Rocky confessed.

“So who’s going to go first?” Penelope asks.

Everyone just kinda looks at each other, uncertain of who should go first.

Rusty looks at Lincoln and Clyde, who are sitting next to each other, “Since this was your guys’ idea, why don’t one of you go first?” He suggests.

Lincoln and Clyde look at each other. “Rock, paper, scissors for it?” Clyde wonders.

“Sure, why not,” Lincoln says as he puts his hand in a fist. Clyde does the same and they both move their fists up and down.

“One, two, three,” they both say in unison.

They both end up with an open hand, which is paper.

Clyde gets a smirk on his face and shakes Lincoln’s hand, “Pleased to meet ya,” Clyde teases.

Lincoln chuckles and puts his hand in a fist so they can try again.

“One, two, three,” Lincoln chants.

This time, Lincoln ends up with a fist, which is rock and Clyde ends up with two fingers, which is scissors.

“Rock beats scissors,” Lincoln pounded his fist over Clyde’s two fingers.

“So I guess I’m first,” Lincoln gets up from his spot and makes his way around the circle, touching the heads of everybody.

“Duck,” Lincoln touches Clyde’s head.

“Duck,” Lincoln touches Liam’s head.

“Duck,” Lincoln touches Zach’s head.

“Duck,” Lincoln touches Rusty’s head.

“Easy,” Rusty whines as he starts to slightly cringe. 

Lincoln looks at the top of Rusty’s head and notices a red bump on his scalp.

“Ouch! You’ve got a big bump,” Lincoln says with concern.

“I know. But to be fair the swelling has gone down significantly,” Rusty explains.

“I’m gonna talk to Luan about this,” Lincoln says as he moves away from Rusty.

“Duck,” He touches Penelope’s head.

“Duck,” He touches Rocky’s head.

“Goose!” Lincoln touches Ronnie Anne’s head.

“Aww, you tease!” Ronnie Anne gets up and the two of them start running around the circle.

They run around the circle at least twice before Lincoln jumps to Ronnie Anne’s spot next to Rocky.

“Aww!” Ronnie Anne groans.

Now it’s her turn to choose the goose, so she goes around the circle touching Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty while saying “duck”.

Then she reaches Penelope, “Goose!” She shouts while smacking Penelope’s head, unintentionally hurting her.

Penelope gets up from her spot between Rusty and Rocky and starts chasing Ronnie Anne around the circle. Ronnie Anne was much faster than Penelope, so she was able to snag her spot.

Penelope looks at Lincoln, “Just out of curiosity, how long are we going to play this?” Penelope wonders.

“Until everyone has had a chance to be goose,” Lincoln says.

“Got it,” Starting with Rocky, Penelope goes around the circle and touches everyone on the head while whispering “Duck”.

Once she reaches Zach, she yells “Goose” while touching his red hair. They start to run around the circle twice. Just as Penelope reached Zach’s spot between Liam and Rusty, Zach pounced and grabbed Penelope’s ankles, making her trip and fall forward. When she fell, she just missed falling into Rusty’s lap.

“Zach!” Lincoln gasps in surprise.

“You didn’t have to be so rough with her!” Clyde berated.

He got up from his spot between Lincoln and Liam and walked towards Penelope. He grabs both her hands and helps her sit up.

“You alright?” Clyde whispers to Penelope.

Penelope’s cheeks started to tint a light pink hue as she looked up at Clyde. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Thanks Clyde,” Penelope whispers.

Clyde walks back to his spot, but not before narrowing his eyes at Zach and placing both his fingers in front of both his eyes and pointing them at Zach in the “I’m watching you” gesture.

Now it’s Zach’s turn to choose who will be the next goose. Since he’s the shortest person here, he can’t quite reach the top of everybody’s head. So instead he has to touch everybody’s shoulder, which is what he does as he goes around the circle.

“Duck,” He touches Penelope’s shoulder.

“Duck,” He touches Rusty.

“Duck,” He touches Ronnie Anne.

“Goose!” He taps Rocky on the shoulder and gets ready to run. Rocky gets up and chases Zach around the circle at least twice.

Zach eyed Rocky’s spot between Ronnie Anne and Lincoln, so he literally slid towards it, with his hip smacking into Lincoln’s knee.

“Geez you klutz,” Lincoln whispers disdainfully.

Before Rocky could walk around the circle, he looks around for who he wants to be the next goose. When he finally chooses one, he starts to walk around while touching everyone’s heads and saying “Duck”.

Once he reaches Liam, he shouts “Goose” and starts running. Liam chases Rocky around the circle but was unable to catch him, so Rocky snagged his spot between Clyde and Penelope.

“Aww, you got me. It’s my turn to choose the next goose,” Liam says.

He knows immediately that his goose is going to be Rusty, but since he’s right near him, he doesn’t want to choose him right away. Instead, he goes around the circle touching everyone’s heads. When he finally gets to Rusty, he places his hand on Rusty’s head, unintentionally smacking his palm right on his bump.

“Watch it!” Rusty whines.

“Oh sorry about that. I forgot that you’re hurt,” Liam whimpers as he guiltily rubs his arm.

Rusty takes his index finger and rubs it on the bump on his head, “It’s alright. You didn’t do it on purpose,” Rusty mutters in understanding.

Liam taps Rusty on the shoulder, “Goose! Can’t catch me!” Liam squeals.

Rusty gets up and dashes after Liam as the two of them start running around the circle a total of three times. Liam eventually lands on Rusty’s spot, and by land, I mean he falls and lands with his hip on the ground. Penelope and Ronnie Anne, who he lands in between, start giggling at him.

Rusty starts to scan the circle so he can choose who the next goose will be. He eyes Clyde and remembers that he’s the only one who hasn’t chased anybody yet. So, naturally, he feels obligated to pick him. Rusty lightly taps the head of everybody in the circle while whispering “Duck” in his high pitched voice. Just as he reaches Clyde, a smirk creeps onto Rusty’s face.

“Goose!” Rusty cries as he touches Clyde on the head.

“Finally, someone actually chooses me,” Clyde comments as he gets up. 

Clyde and Rusty run around the circle twice, which gave Rusty enough time to snag Clyde’s spot between Lincoln and Penelope.

“So...has everybody had a chance to be goose?” Clyde asks as he looks at everybody.

Everybody takes a second to look at each other and nod as they reassure that they all have had a chance to be to be goose.

“Ok good,” Clyde says as he stands there with his hands on his hips.

There’s silence for a couple seconds before Ronnie Anne speaks up, “So...now what?” She asks.

Once again, there’s silence as the eight kids just look at each other and shrug, uncertain of where to go from here. Clyde motions for Lincoln and Rusty to scoot over so that he can squeeze between them.

“We could just...talk a little bit,” Rocky suggests.

Uncertain of exactly what to talk about, the kids just look at each other in silence.


	11. I Spy Part 1

During a particularly cloudy day, Lincoln, Lucy, Rocky, Luan, and Lily were all sitting in the living room, with Luan sitting on the armchair holding Lily in her arms. They were playing I Spy today, which is another favorite of the Louds.

“You know, I enjoyed playing Go Fish with your sister Lisa,” Rocky tells Lucy, “Where is she anyway?”

“I Spy is the last game you want to play with Lisa,” Lucy explains.

Rocky gives a look of confusion as he looks at Lincoln.

“She always ruins it by guessing right away without giving anybody else a chance,” Lincoln explains.

Lily responds to this by blowing a raspberry.

Rocky’s eyes widen as he starts frantically looking upstairs, “She’s not here, is she?” Rocky panics.

“No she’s not here,” Luan says, “But don’t worry, she usually doesn’t care if we say anything bad about her.”

“Well, let’s get started,” Lincoln says while rubbing his hands together, “Who’s going first?”

Lucy slightly raises her hand, “Can I go first? I already know what I spy,” Lucy says.

“Of course Luce,” Luan proposed with a smile. Lily giggled and clapped her hands.

“Ok,” Lucy began, “I spy with my little eye, something...green.”

Lincoln, Rocky, Luan, and Lily all look around the room looking for all things green. Lily pointed out the window towards a tree in the front yard. Luan takes notice of this and faces Lucy.

“Is it a tree?” Luan asks.

“No,” Lucy answers.

“Grass?” Lincoln asks.

“No,” Lucy says, “I’ll give you another hint. I spy something inside the house.”

“Something green inside the house…” Rocky mutters.

Rocky looks down towards the floor, “I got it, it’s the carpet,” Rocky cries ecstatically.

“No,” Lucy whispers.

“Sorry Luce. That’s the only thing inside the house that’s green,” Lincoln shrugs.

“Keep looking. Try looking closer,” Lucy simply says.

Obeying his girlfriend’s request, Rocky starts to narrow his eyes while looking around the room. He finally looks down towards his shirt, “Is it my shirt?” He wonders.

“You’re getting there, just head north,” Lucy says.

It takes Rocky a minute to realize what Lucy means by “head north”. He finally figures it out.

“Is it my eyes?” Rocky asks.

Lucy smiles and uses her index finger to tickle Rocky under his chin, making him blush.

“Yes my dear, I spied your beautiful green eyes,” Lucy whispers seductively.

Luan places her hand over Lily’s eyes, “Woah, watch it lovebirds,” Luan laughs in a joking matter.

“Calm down, we’re not doing anything weird,” Lucy pointed out.

“Your eyes aren’t green, are they?” Lincoln says in disbelief.

“Uh yeah they are,” Rocky replies, “See for yourself.”

Lincoln leans as close as possible to Rocky’s face to get a better look at his eye color.

“Oh wow, they are green. A sort of deep pine green,” Lincoln claims.

“And I can see your eyes are chocolate brown,” Rocky tells Lincoln.

“Alright, so who’s next?” Lucy asks.

Lily starts babbling while tugging on Luan’s shirt, “I think Lily wants to play,” Luan says.

“How can she play? She’s a baby,” Rocky wonders.

“Luan can somehow translate Lily’s baby speak,” Lucy explains, “Don’t ask how, we don’t even know.”

“Ok Lily-boo. What do you spy?” Luan coos.

Lily clears her throat and starts babbling. While she was doing so, Luan listened intently while nodding her head. Everybody else started going “aww” while listening to Lily babble away.

“Lily said she spies with her little eye something really small,” Luan says.

“Oh gosh, something very small,” Lincoln says, “That could be anything.”

“Don’t give up, we’ll get this,” Rocky says.

Everybody looks around the room for something very small. Rocky reaches for the TV remote which is sitting on the coffee table.

“Is it this?” Rocky asks while waving the remote at Lily.

“No,” Lily says in a high pitched voice.

“Aww, she sounds so cute when she talks,” Rocky comments.

Lincoln reaches for a juice box that’s also on the kitchen table.

“This is very small. Is it this, baby?” Lincoln wonders.

“No-no,” Lily babbles.

“Hey Lily,” Luan says, making Lily turn towards her, “Is it my squirting flower?”

Luan squirts water from her flower into Lily’s face. Usually Lily doesn’t mind being squirted by Luan, but today she’s not amused.

“No-no Lan,” Lily babbles while poking Luan’s cheek with her finger.

“I can’t think of anything small in here,” Rocky comments, “What do you think Lucy?”

Lucy gets up from the couch and walks to Lily. She puts a hand on Lily’s cheek.

“It’s you, isn’t it? You’re the really small thing that you spied,” Lucy whispers tenderly.

Lily’s eyes light up and she starts clapping her hands, “Yay!” Lily giggles.

“Aww, that was a good one Lily,” Luan says.

Lily turns towards Lucy and points at her and Rocky. She then makes a kissing noise.

“Uh...I think she wants Lucy and Rocky to kiss,” Luan says in confusion.

Everybody’s eyes widen and they sit there in silence.


	12. Telephone Part 2

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to have this many people play Telephone?” Ronnie Anne asks.

Today all the Louds (including the parents, but excluding Lily), the McBrides (Clyde, Howard, Harold), the Santiagos (Bobby and Ronnie Anne), the Spokes brothers (Rusty and Rocky), and the rest of Lincoln’s friends (Liam, Zach, and Penelope) were all gathered in the Louds’ backyard waiting patiently to play a game of Telephone.

“Of course. As the old saying goes, the more the merrier,” Luan comments.

“Besides, it might be interesting to see just how different the finishing word is compared to the starting word,” Luna comments.

“But still...there’s 22 people here. Doesn’t it kinda seem like overload?” Ronnie Anne wonders.

Lincoln and Rusty came up to Ronnie Anne, Luan, and Luna.

“That’s why we’re splitting into teams. We’ll explain in a little bit,” Lincoln says.

“Ahem,” Rusty cleared his throat and nudged Lincoln’s side with his elbow.

“Oh right. But first, we gotta talk to my mom and Lori about organizing the teams,” Lincoln says as he and Rusty walk away.

The two of them make their way towards Lori and Rita, who are in charge of organizing the teams and are the ones who will give their teams words to whisper to each other.

“Do you know who you want on your team?” Rita asks Lori.

“Sure,” Lori replies.

The two of them see Lincoln and Rusty approach them.

“Hey Linc, what’s up?” Lori greets.

“I need you and mom to do me a favor,” Lincoln says, jumping straight to the point.

“Sure, what do you need?” Rita says.

Lincoln places his hand on Rusty’s shoulder, “This is my friend Rusty. Can you guys please make sure he and Luan are not on the same team?” Lincoln explains.

Lori and her mother look at each other in confusion and then back at Lincoln and Rusty, “Why?” They ask in unison.

Lincoln looks at Rusty so that he could tell them why. The redhead faced Lori and Rita and rubbed his scalp.

“Let’s just say Luan made me hurt myself,” Rusty says quietly while continuing to rub his scalp.

There’s a couple seconds of silence before Lori speaks up, “Sure. You can be on my team,” Lori says with a smile.

“And I’ll put Luan on my team,” Rita reassures.

Rusty’s eyes light up, “Oh thank you. I really appreciate it,” Rusty sighs in relief.

Rita gestures her hand out towards Lori, which makes her hand her mother a whistle. Rita places the whistle in front of her lips and blows it really hard, making Lincoln and Rusty jump and catching everybody else’s attention.

“Alright everyone, listen up,” Rita yells.

Everybody who was gathered in the backyard immediately stopped talking and turned their full attention to Rita.

Lily crawled to her mother and tugged on Rita’s pant leg. Rita bent down and picked up her baby, “Sorry sweetie, you can’t play this time,” Rita kissed Lily on the head and put her in a little playpen next to the garage so she can at least watch the game.

Rita turned her attention to everybody else, “Ok, it’s time to split into teams. When I call your names, line up in front of me,” Rita instructed.

She points to each person as she calls their name, “Lincoln, Zach, Lana, Clyde, Liam, Rocky, Luan, Ronnie Anne, my husband Lynn Sr, and Howard.” Each of those people did what they were told and lined up in front of Rita in the order they were called.

“Excellent job. Lori?” Rita looks at her oldest daughter.

“Alright then, my team line up in front of me,” Lori instructed. She calls out the rest of the group, “Bobby, Lynn, Lola, Penelope, Lisa, Lucy, Rusty, Leni, Luna, and Mr. McBride.” All those that Lori has called line up in front of her, with Bobby in the front and Harold int the back.

“Good, now raise your hand if you do not know how to play Telephone,” Rita requested.

Penelope, Zach, and Rusty raise their hands, which means that they need to be explained how to play.

“Ok, so how this works is that Lori and I will think of one word and we’ll whisper it to the first person in line. The members of each team keep whispering until they reach the end of the line. Understand?” Rita explains.

Everybody nods their head, “Ok then. Lori, do you want to start?” Rita says.

“Sure I’d love too,” Lori faces her team, “Boo-Boo Bear, I’ll whisper a word to you and you whisper to Lynn and so on.”

“Of course babe,” Bobby says.

Lori whispers the word “cat” to Bobby’s ear. He then whispers to Lynn, who continues whispering down the line. After Penelope whispers to Lisa, the word starts to get a little muddled, slowly becoming nonsense. 

When Rusty whispers what he heard to Leni, she gasps, “That’s not appropriate,” Leni tells Rusty.

“I’m sorry that’s what I heard. Go ahead and pass it on,” Rusty insisted.

Leni whispers a different, but similar sounding, word to Luna. Luna finally whispers the word to Harold.

“Mr. McBride, what did you hear?” Lori insisted.

“I heard ‘cute’. Was that it?” Harold asks.

“Close enough, but no. It was ‘cat’,” Lori explains.

“Wow, I was way off from what I heard,” Rusty comments.

“Why? What did you hear?” Lori questions while tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.

Rusty starts to shyly rub his arm, “Well...it’s a word that starts with the letter C and...rhymes with…runt,” Rusty confessed.

Everybody who knew what that meant gasped in horror while screaming “Rusty!”

“I told you that was inappropriate. Which is why I didn’t say that to Luna,” Leni comments.

“I said the word CUT. You know, like cut with scissors. How on earth did you get that word from cut?!” Lucy cries in shock.

“I said I was sorry. Plus, you whispered it so quietly, I could barely hear it,” Rusty insisted.

Rita faces her own team, “Lincoln, when I give you a word, you whisper to everybody else,” She instructs.

“I know mom,” Lincoln answers.

Rita whispers the word "dog" to Lincoln's ear. The word continues to get passed through the line but starts to get a little jumbled once Clyde whispers it to Liam. When it comes time for Liam to whisper to Rocky, there's once again a misunderstanding that leads to hearing something inappropriate and Rocky being forced to change what he heard from Liam. After he whispers it to Luan, the word starts to alternate between "duck" and "dock". It's only a few seconds when the word reaches the end of the line towards Howard.

“What did you hear?” Rita asks Howard.

“Duck. Was that it?” He wonders.

“Ooh, so close, but it was actually ‘dog’,” Rita answers.

Lincoln steps out of his line and faces everybody else, “Does anybody want to play again?” He asks.

Everybody looks at each other in silence. It’s decided that nobody wants to play a second game, so everybody starts to walk away, with the Loud sisters going into the house and anybody who’s not a Loud leaving the backyard and going home. The only ones left standing in the yard are Lincoln, Rita, Lynn Sr, and Lily (since she’s still in the playpen).

“So...I guess we’ll go inside,” Lincoln comments.

Rita picks up Lily and follows her husband and son into the house.


End file.
